


All Apart about family

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nine year old Jason, Nine years old Roy, Timmy gets attached to much, emotional wreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attachment requires Reference, but not to 9 year old Jason Todd, Jason will have tim even if dick is His boyfriend !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knocked on the door, it was likely Dick had gone out on patrol leaving me alone again facing his father was once enough, 

He had known Dick's secret about being nightwing when He was chasing Nightwing apparently to do a report like all good reporters, You chase the superheros and beg them to get a interview, One night  he was walking down an alley when two-Face, had obviously captured him more like kidnapped and Dick was being all badass about it to, Tim Sighed Sometimes having a superhero boyfriend had its limits but he would never tell anyone dick's secret, Dick had raging fangirls and by ranging We'd have to lock the windows everynight so no one broke in. 

But that was most the point dick was amazing, everything about him sometimes tim wonder why Dick liked Tim. 

And like always Alfred opened the door, Tim really liked alfred, they both had a lot in common then tim thought, Tim likes to sit down and drink tea read a few books alfred was no different, Tim got along with everything, Kids, babies, teens, Adults, even Seniors. But the one thing he didn't get along with was Animals,

He remembers that moment when dick brought home a kitten looked sweet and innocent Huh? Not to tim.,

"Hi, alfred its good to see you again, How have you been?"

When that cat was on the kitchen table I was getting a glass of water and it jumped in the sink! Making me fall on a table! Apparently Dick came in and saw what happened and you know what he did? Laugh!.. and the cat meowed so innocent! Well dick slept on the couch that night.. and so did his stupid cat... 

"I've been Quiet fine Master tim, master Dick is in the batcave I'll go get him you can wait in the main Room."

I nodded, I never get used on being called 'Master' but I never spoke up about it tho. 

He showed me to the couch in the main room. I got lost in this place once it was not fun.  So many rooms. 

I sat down, and exhaled out  a breath, that I never thought it Came out, 

Just wonder, it must be lonely in here how does bruce not feel like this? Well he does have clark but he's only there on weekends, clark's pretty cool. 

I heard patted feet run down the floor it must be dick? Oh god.. dick better not pick me up again like last time.. or I swear to go He'll be sleeping on the couch again with that dam- 

"Who are you?" A small but quiet voice spoke 

I turned  around and saw not dick but a little boy, can't be around the age nine? Dick never told me bruce had another kid, 

"My names tim." I said with my usual smile 

He jumped on the couch byside me and oh my god.. was he just not wearing superman Pjs? 

Oh my god he's so adorable! Why has dick never told me he had a cute little brother? (Maybe this is why.)

"My names Jason." Oh my god his voice...its...Adorable!

i was almost about to squeal lucky I holded it in

He looked at me with certain interest.  What could've this kid been thinking? God not 'Mind-in-the-gutter' stuff 

"Are you my brothers boyfriend?" (Oh my god..)

"Yeah.."

He looked at me for a minute and uhh Jumped? Hugged on to me by the waist.. (What the..)

"Mine." He had shed of pink (Oh my god so cute..

I coughed a little "wait what?" 

"Dick said everything, in his room we can share so he has to share you too! I get you all week." Jason held me on tighter (Oh god dick, you gotta tell this kid from the meaning of "Share" by objects not me!)

"Oh, uhh.. I'm sure he meant Objects."

"No, You're Part of his tho."

"Master Jason, I assume Master dick did not mean Master Timothy as an object," 

Jason Blushed, and let go quickly (If not rather cutely.)

Dick broke the silence "I think I need to teach you from objects to people little bro, or you'll try and steal timmy away from me" he patted jason's head lightly 

"Well, Master Timothy Master Dick, I shallI show You guys to a room."

"I think it's break the awkward moment alfie."

Alfred nodded, Tim shrugged.. Jason followed behind Alfred as so did dick and tim. 

What a long night. 

 


	2. Sneaky Roy and Jason Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy comes over to play with jason, when he spots Tim they get in a little "who gets tim argument."

"Dick....D...ic...k" tim moaned 

"Timm..y.." he moaned back

A knock on the door, They both Groaned as dick tried to adjust the covers,cause whoever disturbed there "alone time" will most likely get the shit beat out of them, 

"Who is it?"

"Its bruce." No Amazed  came out of that voice bruce knew what they were doing, most likely he's never "Happy-Sappy" about it, 

Dick sighed, "What is it...-"

"I need you to watch Jason.."he waited a moment "and roy." 

"Wait..but I'm busy! " dick Pouted tim chuckled

"You can get busy doing it later right now watch you're brother and his friend while I'm at a meeting.

Dick, gave tim little kisses on his neck with tim trying to shove him up a little bit, because damn the condom hurt "Give me a minute." Dick mumbled between Giving tim a hicky 

"Now." Bruce growled, and walked to the door were alfred was clearly waiting 

Tim sighed softly, "Dick, I think its time we go down stairs before the house burns down."

Dick pouted again "Why do you hate me?" He teased Tim just shaked his head, "Unless You want the kitchen on fire we should probably should watch jason and Roy..and this, comdom hurts like hell." 

"I was trying to be cheap." Dick grins 

"Well cheap hurts."

Dick sighed "Alright."

\--

Twenty Minute later and no burned down house, somethings up..

And it smells like fish..an.- Holy shit!

"Jason, Roy! What the hell is a shark doing in you're bedroom!??!" forget that how the hell did they even brought a shark!?

"AHEM! His name is Sheep and he's nice."

"Yeah when he's not eating you !"

Jason and roy crossed "We brought him on amazon, " said Jason looking very Proud

"Well I don't care were you brought him! GET RID OF IT!

"Sheep!"

 "TIM!" 

Tim, Poked his head around the bathroom, "hm?"

"Come look at this!"

"Okay..." tim walked Slowly to jason's bedroom, and nearly almost fainted, "W...What the hell."

Jason Smiled at tim "TIM! YOU'LL LET ME KEEP SHEEP WON'T DICKS MEAN, BUT YOU'LL LET ME KEEO HIM WON'T YOU?" Jason gave his best puppy eyes 

"Don't fall for it Tim." Roy just stared at tim like he was a drug.

'He's so cute.' Roy thought, and it wasn't Dick. 

"No Jason." Tim said sternly, 

Then jason started crying oh god..,

Tim hesitated for a minute but then picked up jason like a baby, 

'NO FAIR!' Roy Yelled angrily

"B..but i...I want him-m!" Jason sniffles 

Tim sighed "Take the shark back..." Tim hesitated for a minute "for me, and..well buy pizza and watch movies kay?"

Jason stopped crying and looked at tim, still having that cute affect "R-Movies?"

Tim looked at dick and Dick just shrugged "We'll see." Tim said

Jason smiled Goofy as for roy..

Dick, looked at roy "You guys take the shark back first alright?"

"But shee.." tim looked at roy "okay."

What a weird day, 'Where did they even buy him?' Tim thought


End file.
